Little Broken Hearts Series
by astavares
Summary: Just a ficlets' series. Rating M just to be safe.
1. Good Morning

**Little Broken Hearts Series**

**Summary: **Just listen to the Norah Jones' _**Little Broken Hearts**_ (the album, not only the song) and you'll know.

**A/N: **I'd use this for the July ficathon at DWP Community, but, as usual, I can't help myself, so I'm posting it now. And thanks for **steph_more **for agreeing to being my beta for this.

* * *

**Good Morning**

Miranda woke up and, as she had predicted, she was alone in bed. The spot beside her was slightly warm, but empty nonetheless. She sighed and sat up. This wasn't the first night she had slept with her panties on. However, in the last year, she usually slept naked, sweaty and very satisfied. Even in the winter, she kept up the habit. Her young lover had complained the very few times she had put some clothes on after sex and soon she gave in. Not that she minded a bit.

But not last night. Last night they had another fight, one among many. The reason behind them, the same: Miranda was still denying they were together. Of course she wasn't denying anything, she just wouldn't put her children and herself through another scrutiny from the press. She couldn't understand why she had to tell them she was with someone – it wasn't their business.

She scoffed remembering the words that were spat in her direction, saying that she didn't care about anyone else besides herself. She had laugh at this point, because it was very clear since the beginning that it was just sex. Well, they were together – if having sex was considered being together – for a year, but if they counted the days they were actually doing it, it wouldn't make a full month. So, yes, just sex.

It really didn't matter that her lover had spent these days in her house, in her bed. Last night was another example that it was just sex. They didn't reach for each other and the person that had been beside her all this time, had just left, not bothering to wake her up or to say good bye. So, no strings.

Miranda went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, while she removed her nightgown. Her back was aching and she wanted the water closer to boiling. When she entered the shower area, she hissed, but welcomed the hot water spray on her body.

Despite her efforts, last night she couldn't calm her angry lover, but she knew if she made the right move, she would have Andrea in her bed again.

* * *

In the kitchen, Andy sipped coffee from a white mug – her mug – and stared at the white wall. She hadn't slept very well last night. Not with the love of her life inches away from her body and miles away from her soul. She had thought about leaving again. Leave all this behind, preferably buried six feet underground.

Two weeks ago they had a date in a very discreet restaurant and had enjoyed themselves a great deal. They left at nearly eleven and, with all the wine they had consumed, they were laughing. Unfortunately, a paparazzi took some photos and the next day they were all over the newspapers and magazines which report that kind of _news. _Miranda was fuming, of course. She had called her PR people and demanded that something be done right away.

And that something was to deny everything. Saying that Andy had drunk too much and Miranda had just helped her ex assistant and given her a ride to her apartment. All lies. Andy had spent the night in Miranda's bed and half of the time she was awake was spent between the editor's legs. Doing all those things with her tongue that made Miranda shout that she was coming, in at least four different languages.

And then last night happened. Miranda had agreed to meet her at the same restaurant. She was reluctant at first, but Andy said she would behave and wouldn't drink too much wine. And it was wonderful, they talked about the two weeks they were apart, Andy talked about a story she was working on and Miranda talked about the entire Runway staff's incompetence. They had flirted with each other with words, glances and smiles. But again, the paparazzi were in their faces and one of them had dared to ask Miranda a question.

"Is she your new conquest, Miranda?"

Miranda, who was smiling just a second ago, instantly transformed to pure Ice Queen. With a bored tone, she answered. "Don't be ridiculous, why would I be interested in an ex-assistant?"

Andy instantly froze; her heart aching – she actually could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces. She thought about running, about crying and screaming, she thought about slapping Miranda in her face, or about laughing in her face and answering the question herself "_Why would I be interested in a cruel, manipulative, icy ex-boss?" _But she just kept her head down and didn't wait for Roy to open the door for them.

How could she have been such a love sick fool?

She knew that Miranda had the upper hand in this relationship or whatever it was. But this time, Miranda had gone too far. Andy didn't know what Miranda could do to keep her. She didn't even know if Miranda would want to keep her by her side. She just wanted one thing from the fashion maven and she already knew that what she wanted, Miranda couldn't or wouldn't give her.

Her heart.

So, no matter how much it may hurt her, she has to leave.

* * *

**Oh, don't be mad. This series will be most angst, but will have a happy end. So, review, maybe I'll write faster with some encouragement ;)**


	2. Say Goodbye

**Say Goodbye**

A whole month has passed since Andy left Miranda. She left her without a word or any warning. Miranda called her in the beginning, but Andy refused to answer. After a few days, the editor got the message.

However, Andy was miserable. Her days were filled with memories of their encounters and the thrill of making love to the silver-haired woman; the smiles and glances she would get in the middle of the action and then the moment the smile would vanish and be replaced by a look of pure lust.

Lust. That was all it was to Miranda. To Andy it was love, but she knew that Miranda didn't want to be loved. She just wanted the pleasure that Andy could give her.

And the saddest thing about the whole thing was not how much she missed giving multiples orgasms to Miranda. The truly sad thing about this was that Andy knew that, given the chance, she would do it all over again.

* * *

To Miranda's employees, her recent state of distraction was shocking and a sign that the next World War was imminent. But what was even more shocking was the fact that the war never came, no harsh words or even icy glares… Just that twist of hands, signaling to "get out of my office" and even the signature "That's all" had lost its sting and gained a laissez-faire tone that put everyone on alert. Had Miranda finally gotten tired of Runway?

This was, of course, ridiculous. Her distraction had nothing to do with Runway. She just couldn't understand what the hell was going on with her. She couldn't shake the feeling of loss that had taken over her life since… Well, since that girl left her. If Miranda was honest with herself, she knew what had driven Andrea away. But, apart from her daughters, she didn't know how to love someone. Let alone love Andrea, who is the epitome of a loving and caring woman.

So, to the world, she pretended she didn't care. That everything was alright. She didn't need Andrea in her life. She had managed to live the first fifty years of her life without the brunette in it, she could survive without her for the next fifty (if she was lucky enough to make it to a hundred and two years old).

She knew what she felt towards Andrea, but she wouldn't say it out loud. To speak of her feelings aloud was to invite another person to say something in return. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what Andrea had to say to her.

* * *

Andy picked up the phone, scrolled down to the 'M's and stopped when she reached the name she was looking for. She pressed down the "call" button and waited. It went to voicemail.

Maybe you can't go back when you've already said goodbye.

* * *

Miranda returned to her office after a long meeting with the board. She was tired and the only thing she wanted was a hot bath and a warm bed. Grabbing some papers off her desk, she saw the notification light on her cell phone blinking. She picked up the device to check it. It was probably the twins, perhaps they had called her to ask if she would be home tonight and-

Andrea.

Andrea had called her and she had missed the call! Even without knowing what the brunette wanted to say to her, she felt herself smile. Hopefully, her Andrea was calling to tell her she wants to come back. _Please come back_. She pressed the cell phone to her chest, too afraid to check the message… because if it wasn't good news, she wasn't ready to, but she knew that she would have to give up hope and finally say goodbye.

* * *

Well, aren't you guys the lucky ones? :D Thanks to my beta **steph_more** who edited this very quickly. I hope you liked it.


	3. Little Broken Hearts

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta, steph_more and the great job she is doing with all my stories :)

* * *

**Little Broken Hearts**

Another month has passed since the call, which Miranda totally ignored because Andy didn't leave a message or call back. And now, the newspaper in Andrea's hands was breaking her heart, breaking it in little pieces, pieces which would be difficult to reattach. She could actually feel it breaking.

Page Six had rumours of Miranda dating another candidate to be the next Mr. Priestly.

Tonight they would make an appearance at the ball hosted by the Museum and Andy, being a journalist, had free access. She didn't have a clue of what she would do; she just knew she would be there.

She would show Miranda that her heart was healed and that her body was unavailable to her. But anybody else could have the latter.

* * *

At the museum, Miranda was the center of attention, but Mr. Look-at-me-I'm-with-Miranda was solemnly ignored. Andy wanted to laugh because the discomfort Miranda was exuding was tangible. Or finally, her plan was starting to have an effect on the older woman. She had caught Miranda glancing towards her twice. When Miranda looked at her the third time, she knew it was time to begin the next step.

Revenge, ah the sweet taste of revenge.

Was she finally going crazy?

If she had counted right, this was the fourth companion Andrea had appeared with tonight. This one was a girl and they seemed to know each other fairly well. They were drinking and chatting and laughing and touching and standing much too close and-

"Um?"

Mr. I-want-to-be-the-next-Priestly smiled, a little embarrassed. "I asked you if you want to leave, um, you know... Go to a more private place?"

She looked briefly at him, then turned back to Andrea. "I'm perfectly fine here."

"Oh, um, okay. So," he put his left hand in one pocket and with the right, signalized to the bar. "I'll get another drink."

"If you must." She turned to him again and gave him her glass. "I want one too."

He just nodded and left. But when she turned towards Andrea again, the journalist had vanished. She scanned the place quickly and got a glimpse of Andrea and the other woman going to the area outside the museum.

Two seconds later, Miranda headed in the same direction.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Andy, who was currently giving her companion her card and a goodbye kiss, didn't have to turn around to know who was breathing fire at her neck.

"Having fun, meeting people, you know."

"No, I don't. I don't have the habit of persuading strangers into my bed in the middle of a museum."

Andy, now angrier than she already was, turned to face the Dragon. A bitter smile graced her face.

"Oh, of course not. You are more subtle with your approach. And you don't do unknown people, just helpless idiot former assistants."

Miranda stared at her, a mixture of surprise, anger and shame coloring her eyes. "Is that what you wanted to tell me when you called?"

Turning her back to Miranda again, Andy breathed a sad and quiet "No."

Closing and opening her eyes again, the editor asked. "What do you want Andrea?"

Laughing humorlessly, Andy answered. "You know what I want. You've always known."

"And you know I can't give it to you." _Even if I already have_.

"And I don't see why you can't give your heart to me." Andy's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Because, Andrea," Miranda laughed humorlessly, "as they say, I don't have one."

Not able to face the sadness in the eyes she knew she loved so much, Miranda left. Her love was a poison. Andrea had tasted so little of it and she was devastated.

Miranda wouldn't risk what would become of Andrea if she tasted it all.

* * *

That night, lying side by side with the man who would possibly be the next Mr. Priestly, when she tried to sleep, she was haunted by brown orbs full of sadness.

_Could everything, one day, maybe, end well?_

On the other side of New York, Andy lay side by side with the woman from the museum. She couldn't sleep. Sad blue eyes occupied every single thought she had.

_Could everything end well for us?_

* * *

I hope not to take years to update, but it will not happen so fast either.


End file.
